


The Party

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	The Party

"Hello beautiful." You turn and look at the man who just said that. You just blink and turn away. Not your type. "Aren't you going to say hello?" "Hello please go away." "Well that isn't nice of you." "I never said I was nice. Now go away." "Do you know who I am?" He grabs your arm "I don't care who you are but it you don't let go of my arm you'll regret it." "Why's that little kitten?" "Because this 'little kitten' has big claws and big friends. Now let go of my arm." "No." "I believe she said let her go." You smile as you feel the Holmes brothers, John, and Greg come up behind you. The man sees them and lets go of your arm "I told you I have big friends. Now I recommend you leave before I choose one of them to make you. Oh and believe me each are more dangerous than they look." He just walks away. You sigh "This is why I hate parties. Thanks for coming guys." "You threw the party but you hate parties?" "Yes John I hate parties but my boss made me host this one." "Oh." You nod. The Holmes boys are having another spat. You roll your eyes at your friends. You look out over the balcony at the moon. "Beautiful isn't it?" You smile at Greg. "Yeah. It is. Do you ever wonder if anything could be more beautiful than a full moon?" "No. Because I know something that is." "Really? What then?" "You." You blush. "Oh Greg such a flirt. Anyway, how's Claudia?" "Fine." "And how are you and her doing?" "Alright I guess, still working things out." You nod and smile. "I've got some mingling to do. Please enjoy the party." You smile and walk around. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn. Your face lights up "CHAD!" he smiles and hugs you to him. Mmm. You missed him. "How are you beautiful?" "I'm great now. I missed you though." He smile and leans in and kisses your cheek "I missed you too darling." You smile and lean your head on his shoulder. "Why did you have to leave so long?" "Because I had a job to do." "I know, but doesn't mean I don't miss you when you're gone." He pulls you close and you start to dance to the song that's come on. "I miss you every moment I'm gone, you're on my mind every second I'm not with you. I love you Jean." He leans in and kisses your lips. You smile into the kiss. "I love you too Chad." "Who's that dancing with Jean?" "That would be Chad Thorne her long term boyfriend. He's in the army and has just gotten back from Afghanistan." "How do you know that Mycroft?" "Because John he does background checks on any man she's ever been interested in. And this one's lasted the longest." "Oh. Well I'm about ready to head home. You coming now Sherlock or later?" "Now. We better let her know we're leaving or she'll be angry with us." John nods and smiles knowing Jean is the only woman who's anger Sherlock fears, hell even Mycroft might wet himself if she's angry at him. She scares John too, he may have been shot but her anger is worse than any bullet. You see Sherlock and John walking up to you. "We're heading off." "Oh. Okay." You hug them both "Thank you both for coming so much. It means the world to me that my best friends could come." They both nod and head out. "Which two were those?" "Oh Sherlock Holmes is the taller one and John Watson is the other." "Not the famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?" "The very same. Now should I introduce you to Mycroft and Greg?" "Who are these?" "My other two best friends. Molly couldn't come tonight she actually had a date and didn't want Sherlock to scare him off so she didn't bring him." "oh. Alright then lets go meet them." You smile and walk over to Mycroft and Greg arguing about something. "Hello boys." They both stop arguing and look at you with smiles on their faces. "So guys this is Chad my long time boyfriend. I've told you about him before." "I think you might've mentioned something yeah." "Okay Chad this is DI Greg Lestrade my bestest friend. And this one is Sherlock's big brother and my other best friend Mycroft Holmes." "Nice to meet you. So Jean tells me you're in the Foreign Office Mr Holmes?" "Yes." Chad nods "So you wouldn't have any pull with army company assignments then would you?" "Not precisely, but I can. Why?" "Well Myc I was wondering if you could get Chad's company a little closer to home so I can see him more?" "I'll see what I can do." "Thanks Myc." You hug him. "So Greg, Jean tells me you're going to marriage counselling?" "Yeah and?" "How long have you and the missus been married?" "16 years why?" "Well what's so wrong after 16 years that you're thinking of getting a divorce?" "Chad!" "What I'm just asking?" "It's not your business alright so don't just ask. It's rude." "It's fine Jean he can know. She's been cheating on me since our second year married. That's what's so wrong that I'm thinking of getting a divorce." Chad looks like he's been slapped across the face and Greg's upset and just walks away. "Great Chad thanks. You've gone and upset him. I'm going after him stay here" You huff pick up the bottom of your dress and run after Greg. "Greg! Wait!" Greg stops and turns to see you running after him. You catch up to him. "I'm sorry about him. I really am." "It's alright it's the truth after all isn't it?" "Oh Greg." You hug him to you. "I'm sorry she'd ever think of cheating on such a great of man as you. I really am. Please come back inside? For me please?" He sighs "Alright but I'm not talking to him again I don't care if he's your betrothed or not." "How'd you know about that? I haven't even put on the ring yet." "I'm not stupid I saw the slight tan mark of where is was. You came back from visiting him with it like that. I figured it out." You sigh "I haven't said yes yet you know." "What? Why not?" "Because yes I love him but I don't really see myself spending the rest of my life with someone like him." "Then like who?" You blush and turn away "You Greg. You." "Me?" "Everytime I thought I had a chance to tell you you'd tell me you were working things out with her again. So I moved on and met Chad. Yes I love him but he's not you." "Why didn't you say anything?" "Because you still love her and are trying to make things work still." "Only because I never thought you'd like me back. What I said earlier was true. You're more beautiful than the moon." You start crying. You hug him. "Oh Greg, you make everything so fuzzy. Why can't anything ever be easy with you around. Stay here. I'll be back in a bit, I have something I have to do." He nods and sits on the bench there. You walk inside to find a pale looking Chad with a very serious looking Mycroft talking to him. Mycroft sees you heading his way and smiles he looks back at Chad and says something. Chad turns and sees you with what looks like relief on his face. "So um Mycroft I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow Chad for a moment." "He's all yours darling." You smile and pull Chad into the private room. "Chad I have something to tell you." "Me first. I have some news you need to hear." "oh. Um. Okay you first." "I'm leaving you." "Oh. Why?" "You're my dream girl but you're not who I need right now." "What do you mean?" "The baggage you come with is just too much for me to handle right now." "Baggage?" "You friends. Mycroft just threaten me that if I made one wrong move I'd be sent to Antartica. And your buddies Sherlock and John they came back when you were gone too and threatened me too. That's just too much crazy for me. And they're all in love with you. I can't handle seeing that all the time." "But they're not in love with me, and so they're a little protective of me but isn't that a good thing to know that I'm protected when you're not here?" "I'm breaking up with you okay." You sigh and nod "That's actually what I came in here to do." "Why?" "Because I love you I do, but you're not who I see myself spending the rest of my life with honesty." "It's one of them isn't it." "Yes. But I'm not going to tell you who. Please stay if you want or leave it's up to you. I'm going back to my friends." "It's that Greg guy isn't it? The one you want to spend your life with. It's him isn't it?" You sigh "Yeah it is. It always has been." "I hope you find happiness with him that you never did with me." "Thank you. I hope you find someone to spend the rest of you life with too." You hand him the ring "Keep it" You nod and put it back in your clutch. He kisses your cheek and walks away. You sigh. You turn and head out and Mycroft comes up to you "What was that all about?" "We broke up, but it was mutual. I'm in love with someone else and he can't take the baggage I come with. Mutual separation." "So I don't need to send him to Antartica?" "No you don't but thanks for offering." "It's Lestrade isn't it?" "What?" "The one you're in love with it's Lestrade isn't it?" You nod. "It always has been." "Then I'm going to give you a gift and take care of his wife to make sure she stays out of his life." "Not Antartica?" "Nope, worse, Afghanistan." "No need Mycroft just send her to Canada." "Just as well." You smile and hug him. "Thanks Myc." "Anything to make you happy. I mean it, anything." You smile "I know." He nods and says "I'm heading home." "Alright stay safe." He nods and walks away. You go out to the garden and see Greg on the phone. You get closer and hear "It's over Claudia, I'm done. No, I'm done. No, no more trying to work things out. I'm done, it's over. Goodbye Claudia." He hangs up. He smiles when he sees you. You smile back his smile always made your heart skip a beat. He stands up and walks over to you "It's over." "What's over?" "Me and Claudia I told her I'm signing the divorce papers tomorrow. It's over we're done." You smile and pull him to you and kiss him senseless. He wraps his arms around you and smiles into the kiss. You break the kiss and lean your head against his shoulder. "I love you Greg." "I love you too Jean. Let's go home." "Lets."


End file.
